(i) Technical Field
The present invention relates to a semiconductor light-receiving device.
(ii) Related Art
A semiconductor light-receiving device having a flip-chip type mesa semiconductor light-receiving element on a semiconductor substrate is being developed. For example, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 04-290477 (hereinafter referred to as Document 1) a semiconductor light-receiving element in which a mesa light-receiving portion is provided on the semiconductor substrate, an electrode pad electrically coupled to an electrode on the light-receiving portion is provided on a dummy mesa that is different from the mesa light-receiving portion.